


The Inn

by shaytrevor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaytrevor/pseuds/shaytrevor
Summary: Ongoing escapades of Barrett Fernmor at the Flask and Sword





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags to the work as there's more content introduced. Thanks for any feedback/suggestions!

Barrett ignored the nerves that were getting the better of him and tacked the message onto the town’s community board. The square was quiet and empty at this early hour, save for a few guards on patrol. To any onlookers he’d have simply posted either a notice or quest. Odds are, with the sheer size and bustle of inner-city Balla his posting could get lost anyway. His breath crystallized in the morning chill as he read his message a final time:

> _First three nights of Second Seed_
> 
> _Human male for male use in the Flask and Sword corner room_
> 
> _Knock three times on door and open_

He rubbed his muscled forearms to check for feeling in his fingers before making his way back to the inn. Fear of embarrassment hastened his step–the cold would keep market patrons away only temporarily, and Barrett feared the chance that someone would link him to the note. He had no desire for judgement from his friends and neighbors, but his cock twitched from a combination of arousal, excitement and nerves.

There was nothing illegal about the listing, and there was nothing to give his name. It was no different then postings for your second-rate bar wench. Just three nights, and he could even cut it short—no one would be the wiser, and no one would know who he was or where he’d went.


	2. Night 1, Guest 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrett's first guest, a young man (age 22).

> 6:19PM, over an hour after sundown

Barrett was playing cards since sundown—stark naked—sitting at his inn room table and waiting anxiously for a first visitor. He had gone from horny to anxious and back again several times. Until at 6:20…

One…two…three knocks at the door.

Barrett stood quickly, cutting the light to the room’s lantern, and pulled a long strip of black cloth from the bedside table. He stood beside the bed and tied the fabric around his eyes to conceal his identity. He’d practiced it a few times earlier to make sure he could react quickly enough.

The door to his room opened after a beat of tense, complete silence. Barrett heard boot steps coming inside, followed by the door closing and latching with the _thck_ of iron scraping. Barrett’s heart was racing. _It’s happening._

There was a pause while the stranger eyed him over, but the room was dark.

“So…can you come over and kneel on the floor?” whispered a young man’s voice. Footfalls approached him. The caution in his voice threw Barrett completely—the young man couldn’t be too old [[not past his 23rd year]]. Still, he was too nervous and excited to refuse. Barrett took a few steps away from the bed to meet his guest halfway, and dropped to his knees on the room’s wooden floor, back straight and tense. There was a metallic clinking as the young man undid his belt. Barrett could feel body heat radiating from the air in front of him. A hand placed on the top of his head and guided it down and forward until a warm dick probed his lips.

He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the young man’s cock as it entered. It stiffened completely once Barrett started sucking and working the shaft with his right hand. The quiet moans were encouraging, and helped break his nervousness. His mind raced as he sucked, bobbing his head mechanically, slipping his lips along the length of the stranger’s penis. _What does he look like? Do I know his parents?_ Barrett’s cock was stiffening too, but he kept his focus off himself.

The young man was enjoying it too and his breathing picked up quickly. “Oh gods, I think I’m gonna cum,” the young man gasped. It hadn’t been very long since he’d started…probably only a minute or two. Barrett gulped in anticipation but continued sucking, assuming the stranger would want him to swallow, but the cock was suddenly pulled from Barrett’s mouth with a _furp_ of saliva. Barrett kept kneeling, unsure of what was going on, but he could feel the cock’s radiating warmth at his nose—

A string of hot, thick cum splattered onto his face after the young man let out a sharp moan. “ _Ungh_ , uhh…” Another spurt landed across Barrett’s nose and the blindfold. Barrett twitched and recoiled from surprise. A gob of semen splattered onto his beard and lips, then another across his chest.

The boy kept stroking himself until his orgasm faded. He recognized his semen dripping down Barrett’s face through the candlelight, accumulating in his facial hair. “Oh,” he whispered, and urgently started looking for something to hand to the man to clean off. “That felt really good…”—we was apologetic, with a tinge of guilt. He refastened his belt, accidentally wiping a gob of cum onto his trousers. “Uhh…do you need something to clean off? I can get it for you—”

Barrett touched his beard, accidentally matting some into the follicles. _Holy shit, he came so much_ he thought. _And so quickly. He was probably as nervous as I was._ “It’s okay, I got it.” He hadn’t planned on speaking to anyone, but the boy seemed pretty harmless.

“Okay—” The boy hesitated before hurriedly sneaking out the room’s door with a final sheepish thank-you. Barrett listened for the boy’s footfalls to fade away out of earshot before he untied his blindfold.

“Shit,” he muttered, . The bit of cum on his torso glinted in the orange candle glow. The boy’s load was huge—he took the blindfold and used it to wipe some of the cum off his face.

“I need to clean off.”


	3. Night 1, Guest 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrett's second visitor

> 6:24PM

Three hard knocks, and the door handle turned without pause. Barrett started: he wasn’t ready…the young man had barely left a minute earlier. _Was he waiting outside?_ He hadn’t turned the lantern back on, so he grabbed the blindfold and turned his back to the doorway in the hope that he could fasten it in time. The cum-soaked portions stuck to his skin.

“I saw that runt leave,” said a gruff voice. The new visitor closed the door behind him and roughly slid the door lock into place. He paused and looked at the back and ass of the naked man in front of him. He chuckled slightly–“We’ll get right to it then. Bend over,” he ordered.

Barrett obeyed, nervously, bowing at his waist with his ass pointed toward toward the door. His new visitor made his way over behind him. “Lower.” A firm hand on his mid-back and another on his waist torqued his body, pushing his torso forward and down—Barrett grabbed the side of the bed to keep himself from falling. The residual cum on his stomach started drifting back up his torso. “Perfect, stay like that.” The stranger looked over Barrett’s ass and grunted affirmatively, almost like a butcher looking a side of meat. A calloused hand squeezed and cupped Barrett’s right ass cheek. Barrett blushed slightly at the attention, but the warmth felt relaxing.

Clothing rustled behind him. “Anybody fuck you yet? There’s no way that boy fucked you.” Barrett mumbled no. The stranger grinned as he untied his trousers. “I want you to finger yourself while I get hard.”

Barrett reached around and pushed the tip of his index finger in his asshole, slowly. He’d tried it on his own a few times. He fingered himself, sliding it in and out of his sphincter.

The stranger groped Barrett’s right ass cheek again, and squeezed, groping at him. He was playing with himself, stroking his cock with his left hand. “Fuck, you got a nice ass.” Barrett blushed, but it was more of a comment than a compliment.

The stranger tapped the hand Barrett was using to finger himself. “Just pull your ass cheeks apart.” Barrett heard licking, and a wet, rigid middle finger jammed into his ass hole, slowly pushing in up to the knuckles of the man’s fist. Barrett stifled a surprised yelp and jerked forward. The stranger jabbed his finger in again and grunted, pleased with himself. Barrett swayed from the force, his sense of balance hindered by the blindfold.

Several more prods, and the man extracted his finger briefly, but to lean down and spit directly onto Barrett’s asshole. With his index and middle fingers extended he continued finger-fucking Barrett, almost punching his digits into him. Barrett’s cock was hard and twitched with each rough jab into him.

“Alright, stand up.” Barrett listened and followed as the stranger ushered Barrett to turn around and face him, then pushed him back toward the bed. “Lay on your back, knees up. Ass off the side.” Barrett climbed and laid down, keeping his knees pulled to either side of his chest. The wooden bed posts squeaked loudly under his shifting weight. This probably wasn’t the bed to keep a secret with, but Barrett was realizing it too late. He blushed again at the thought of what the noise in the hallway would sound like.

Barrett tried to steel himself for what was going to happen next as his guest shuffled closer, cock in hand and pointed to his entrance…

…but the man laid a hand on his host’s abdomen to steady them both and paused when the slickness of Barrett’s stomach registered. Puzzlement flashed across his face. He murmured a question as he unstuck his hand from Barrett’s torso to inspect it, then scrutinized his host’s body through the dark. He sniffed his hand, then saw the smears of semen across Barrett’s chest, and face.

He laughed, far more than amused. “ _Wow!_ Was that from the kid?” Barrett’s complexion turned bright red. “It’s still wet, even…” the man said, wiping his hand off on Barrett’s leg. He put his hand back on Barrett, trying to avoid the mess. “You better not get anything on my patrol uniform,” he mumbled.

 _Patrol uniform…?_ thought Barrett— _Oh no._ The man was a town guard. _Oh no._ Barrett kept quiet. The guard spat a gob of saliva into his hand before coating his cock with it. He shifted forward, poking the pink mushroom head of his cock against Barrett’s asshole. “Here it comes,” he said.

Barrett’s mind went blank as and his sphincter gave way and the head of the guard’s dick slid in smoothly. The guard’s five inches of shaft entered in one firm push, and Barrett grimaced at the flash of deep, sharp pain that followed. He squirmed and took a hissing breath through clenched teeth to keep from shouting, but behind his blindfold his eyes rolled into his head.

“Oh, you’re fuckin’ tight…” the guard started rocking his hips almost immediately. Slowly at first, but as Barrett’s sphincter relaxed he accepted it as an invitation to pump faster. Barrett’s breathing picked up and his heart raced again. The pain faded quickly.

The guard paused for a brief moment to pull his cock out of Barrett’s asshole, spit on it, and then resumed fucking his blindfolded host. He braced himself by placing his hands on the undersides of Barrett’s thighs and bore down.

Barrett’s cock dripped pre-cum onto his abdomen as it swayed along with the lurching motion of the bed. The guard’s rough, warm hands on Barrett’s thighs forcing him down against the mattress, and his pelvis thudding against Barrett’s backside as his cock penetrated his hole—Barrett’s throat ached out a groan accidentally.

“Oh, you like that?” The guard panted with a smile, to Barrett’s chagrin. The guard was breathing heavily. “Damn…”

“Get ready,” the guard said. He hastened his thrusts. The bed’s squeaking worsened until the guard finally climaxed. “Fuck!” the guard shouted, startling Barrett. The guard’s cock twitched inside Barrett as he came. He thrusted several more times to drive his load deeper, until his orgasm faded and sensitivity took over. He paused with his cock still deeply buried in Barrett’s ass to catch his breath. Barrett closed his eyes behind his blindfold—parts of it were drying to his skin. The man’s cock felt warm and wetter in him now that it was slicked with the guard’s cum, but it was over.

The guard loosed a groan and pulled his cock out of Barrett with a faint _pop_. Barrett jerked, and clenched his ass hole to try to keep it closed. “I have to go do my rounds,” the guard said. He tucked his cock into his trousers and fastened his belt. Barrett’s ears followed the stranger as he walked to the door. “That was great. I may be back,” he said with a grin, and walked out [[at 6:29]].

Barrett laid dazed. Prior to letting his legs down to hang off the side of the bed, Barrett tapped at his hole with his index finger. It wasn’t open, but it felt like it should be. “Alright,” he whispered, and stood up from his bed. “Holy shit,” he exhaled. _That was amazing._ He stood still for a moment and looked down at his abdomen. The semen was drying, with the exception of the pre-cum his cock had leaked. There was a large hand-shaped patch on his midriff. _I need to clean off before someone else comes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll be back...


	4. Night 1, Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief break to the bar

> 6:31PM

His blindfold clung to his face weakly as he untied it—he placed it over a chair in hopes of drying it faster. _I’ll get a spare tomorrow._ Barrett still reeled for few more minutes while letting his breathing return to normal.

Luckily, the inn provided the room with a towel for the bathhouse out in the courtyard, which was enough for him to wipe his face and clean off what little cum on him was still wet; a few streaks of cum had dried on his chest, but once he put a shirt on no one would be able to tell.

His stomach growled. It was getting late, and he hadn’t eaten anything. Barrett redressed in tan trousers, his boots, and a white shirt before peeking out of his room to make sure no one was coming. It was quiet and with no signs of passersby, so he slipped out and locked the door to his room behind him.

About midway to the stairs to the pub he remembered that the guard’s load was still inside him, coaxing his cock to start stiffening once again. He palmed his cock aside to keep it from tenting his clothing.

The Flask and Sword’s tavern area was far from calm. A bard was fiddling, there were a few drunkards, and most patrons were gathered with their parties or close friends and drinking the night away. The innkeeper, barkeep and bar hand were tending to the crowd clustered around the bar, keeping mugs full and bussing empty glasses, and talking with their familiar faces. Maids scattered steins to tables, dipping through the rabble. It was too early for most of the patrons to retire to their rooms or to return to their homes.

Barrett placed five copper pieces on the bar in front of the barkeep. “The strongest this will buy.” The barkeep was a slightly shorter gentleman, and younger, maybe 28, with thick brown hair. His face was kind.

“Are you staying in the inn tonight?” Barrett nodded. The barkeep grabbed a polished glass. He filled it half-way with a dark rum, placing it on the bar. “Enjoy your stay.” He slid the copper pieces back to Barrett. “Drink is on the inn. Dinner’s free too, but we’re running a bit behind. It shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Thank you very much, and can’t wait.” Barrett was surprised, but grateful…he nodded and took the coins and his drink in hand and turned around to look at the tavern’s scene. He sipped at the rum, which would certainly take care of the fluttering feeling in his empty stomach.

The Flask and Sword’s patrons were mostly humans, but a few elves and half elves were in attendance. Mostly all craftspeople, with few in finer garb.

There didn’t seem to be any “outsiders” meandering about the inn—everyone looked to be a part of the clusters of friends and bar-goers. The sell swords seemed like they were sharing stories; gamblers—men and women alike—were at a card table, and a handful of tables looked to be waiting on food as he was. No one else on the periphery looking for a chance to sneak away…

Still, Barrett kept an eye for anyone that looked like they could be approaching the staircase, although at this point, he’d assume anyone else looking for him would come from outside, assumedly act a part of the crowed, then dip away to come find the ‘corner room’. He’d also locked his room, but the possibility that someone would come looking for his room while he was away still felt very real.

The inn’s meals would be ready soon, and he could finish his rum in his room. Barrett ducked away from the bar and made way for the stairs himself. He thought _one more._


	5. Night 1, Guest 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third, before dinner

> 6:43PM

The rum was _strong_. He’d have to thank the barkeep again for putting the drink on the house.

Barrett set his drink down and froze in his chair at the sound of heavy footfalls outside his room’s door. There was a pause, and then three knocks. Someone was here for him again. He quickly kicked off his boots with two thuds while he grabbed his still-damp blindfold. The doorknob was already turning…

“Fuck,” he whispered. He left the lamp on. It wasn’t overly bright, and he had the blindfold. _I guess it’s fine._

The new guest stepped partway through to doorway and stopped, seeing a man pulling off his pants. “Oh–” The stranger didn’t make any move to close the door. He may have been looking over Barrett, confused by the blindfold.

“…are you looking for the corner room?” Barrett asked, quietly, a leg still in his trousers and his shirt still on.

“I guess I’ve found it.” The door opened just enough for the guest to slip in. “Do you have any lube?”

Barrett continued to strip off his trousers while the new person locked the door. “No,” Barrett said. Nervously, he admitted “I may still be…open.” He should probably have brought some lube. He’d lucked out with his first two visitors.

“Ah,” said the stranger, somewhat matter-of-factly. Barrett heard him fumbling with clasps, then footsteps and friction of fabric, until the man stood face-to-face with him. “Suck my cock to start.”

Barrett’s dick stiffened again quickly after dropping to his knees, palms of hands on his naked upper thighs. He opened his mouth, and the man guided his cock in. Barrett started sucking right away, working at it with his lips and tongue. The man sighed while Barrett’s mouth worked over his member. He was one for small talk.

“How many people have been by so far?”

Barrett dropped the cock from his mouth for a moment to answer “just two.” He directed the cock back into his mouth with his hand, sucking again. It felt like it was thicker than the guard’s, but maybe slightly. It might’ve been the buzz of rum.

“Did either of them fuck you?” Barrett nodded and held up a single finger. The stranger grunted. He let Barrett work his cock over for about a minute, breathing softly. He pulled his penis from Barrett’s mouth, stroking it to spread out spit. “Fuck, you’re good at that.” He paused. “You should get up on the bed.”

“How do you want me on it?”

He thought momentarily while he stroked his cock. “On your knees with your ass off the side.” His host obeyed. Barrett felt his way to the hotel room’s bed, then climbed up onto his hands and knees. He turned his body to present his ass over the foot of the bed.

The visitor took a brief pause to unhook something from his belt, then set it on the ground—it sounded heavy and metallic, like a weapon. He returned to stroking his spit-wet cock after adding some saliva of his own over Barrett’s. His free hand rubbed across Barrett’s asshole, brushing between his spread cheeks. He bowed his head to steal a glance at his host’s hole in the lamplight before he tugged Barrett backward slightly by his hip, lining him up with the edge.

After spitting into his hand once more and layering it over Barrett’s saliva, he pushed his cock head into Barrett’s waiting asshole. They both sighed as he penetrated Barrett, but he didn’t push any farther than his head.

“ _Fuck_ …okay, push back on it.”

Barrett took a breath through bared teeth and began pushing back onto the stranger’s cock almost immediately. The thickness of it felt…undeniably great. _Oh, gods…_

The stranger sighed as more of his cock slowly disappeared inside Barrett. After his cock was inserted into Barrett’s ass fully, he held of Barrett’s hips and began slowly thrusting. Barrett closed his eyes behind his blindfold as he focussed on the feeling of the stranger’s cock tucking inside him with a quickening pace. It wasn’t overly long, but the thickness stretching him was an incredible feeling. He stifled a moan. The sighs and grunts of his visitor enjoying him turned Barrett on even more, and occasional rougher thrusts against his insides coaxed out more pre-cum.

The stranger signaled he was close after a few minutes, and he pushed in as deeply into Barrett as possible. He leaned forward onto Barrett and pulled him backward, onto his cock—the studs of his leather armor dug into Barrett’s lower back, but Barrett was lost to the throbbing sensation inside him as the stranger’s cock deposited another load alongside the guard’s.

When he was let go and his guest stood straight again, Barrett adjusted his shirt, pulling the rucked cloth taught. Both their breathing started to settle. Barrett cleared his throat to try to break calm the silence.

The stranger took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled his cock out of Barrett, and tucked his penis inside his trousers and readjusted his armour. “Thanks, mate.” The stranger picked up his item from the ground and left the room casually, the door closing back into place.

Barrett clenched at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He was still hard as a sword hilt. He collapsed down onto an elbow to brace himself, reaching behind to his tensed asshole to make sure it was closed. His hole was slick with spit, and potentially cum now, but it was still closed—barely. _Good enough_ , he thought, and he stood.

He swore under his breath out of a mix of satisfaction, testosterone, and dizziness: on the bed cover were small marks from pre-cum that he’d dripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner next, but suggestions welcome for afterword


End file.
